


Muñeco

by ZeitaMach



Category: Kyuwook - Fandom, Super Junior
Genre: M/M, Short One Shot, Terror, misterio, psicologico
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-15
Updated: 2021-01-15
Packaged: 2021-03-13 08:14:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,670
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28775148
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ZeitaMach/pseuds/ZeitaMach
Summary: Una padre afectado por la muerte de su hijo se engancha a un sustituto, pero los pequeños milagros traen grandes consecuencias.Historia publicada también en Wattpad bajo el mismo nombre.
Relationships: Cho Kyuhyun/Kim Ryeowook





	Muñeco

_ —Necesitaré un conjunto de ropa que haya usado al menos una vez, no lo laves, también necesitaré un mechón de su cabello y un objeto valioso para él, puede ser lo que sea siempre y cuando él haya querido esa cosa _

_ —¿Esto realmente funcionará? _

_ —Nadie se ha quejado nunca. _

Kyuhyun y Ryeowook son una hermosa pareja que vive a las afueras de Seúl cerca de Incheon, la ciudad natal de Ryeowook. Ambos se conocieron en la preparatoria, y como si de una película cliché se tratase se enamoraron a primera vista.  Las cosas entre ambos prosperaron de manera exitosa, todos los que los conocían decían lo mismo.

—Se sacaron la lotería, si creyera en esas cosas diría que son almas gemelas o destinados— dijo Donghae totalmente feliz a todos los presentes en la sala pero más dirigiéndose a los ahora esposos —Gracias por permitirme ser su padrino en este gran paso ahora un beso por favor— animó Donghae siendo secundado por Eunhyuk.

La boda continuó sin imprevistos, todos estaban realmente felices, en algún punto de la fiesta se reunieron con Donghae y Eunhyuk.

—¿Y ustedes para cuando?— preguntó pícaro Kyuhyun haciéndole gestos a Eunhyuk.

—¿Para cuando que?— dijo un confundido Donghae.

—¿Estas bromeando verdad Lee Donghae?

—Hablo muy en serio, no entiendo.

—Tu nunca cambias Hae.

—Ya pronto, ya lo verán— dijo sonriendo Eunhyuk.

Dos años habían pasado desde ese maravilloso día, ambos eran felices con sus respectivos empleos sin embargo necesitaban ampliar la familia, por lo que con ayuda de Eunhyuk lograron adoptar a un pequeño niño, aquel niño de nombre Kyungsoo los enamoró desde que lo vieron.

Los días pasaron hasta que Kyungsoo cumplió cinco años, todo fue felicidad para la pareja, pero las tragedias, el dolor y la desesperación a veces se ensañan con la gente y lamentablemente este matrimonio perdió a su pequeño pues un automovilista imprudente chocó contra ellos y por más que Ryeowook trato de proteger a Kyungsoo le fue imposible.

La depresión que ambos sentían se fue aminorando debido a sus amigos, diario pasaban a visitarlos y trataban de despejarlos con el trabajo pues si les decían algo de salir rápidamente negaban y decaían, Ryeowook siempre fue creyente del ámbito paranormal y en algún momento de su vida llegó a escuchar sobre una persona que realizaba muñecos buscó con ayuda de Hangeng hasta que dieron con él.

Una semana después Kyuhyun aceptó la idea de ir, no estaba realmente convencido, pero si esto sacaba a Ryeowook de esa tristeza por él lo haría. Tan pronto como llegaron un señor de edad avanzada que los hizo pasar.

—Y aquí está— dijo el señor mientras abría una caja con un muñeco dentro, con la ropa que en algún momento usó Kyungsoo y su adorado osito de peluche —Vamos acércate y míralo.

Poco a poco Ryeowook avanzó hasta donde se encontraba aquella caja y observó al muñeco, Kyuhyun por su parte se sentó en las escaleras de aquel sótano.

—Dime ¿Qué piensas?

—…

—¿Qué te parece?— insistió aquel hombre.

—Creo que es…

—Creo que es solo un estúpido muñeco— dijo Kyuhyun de pronto sintiendo rápidamente las miradas de aquellas dos personas —Un estúpido muñeco muy caro— terminó después de tener ambas miradas fijas en él.

Aquel señor ni se inmutó por aquel comentario y pronto nuevamente se dirigió hacia Ryeowook.

—¿Eso cree?.... ¿Por qué no lo toca?... Vamos— animó a Ryeowook con una sonrisa.

—Yo...

—No seas tímido, hazlo…

Ryeowook alternaba su mirada entre el señor, el muñeco y Kyuhyun, podía ver la negación en los ojos de este último, sin embargo tomó valor y tocó al muñeco. Tan pronto como acercó sus manos y apenas rozó un pedazo de su ropa unas pequeñas manos salieron de pronto para tomar las manos de Ryeowook.

—Es mi niño— susurró emocionado tomándolo en brazos, mientras el señor tenía una amplia sonrisa en su rostro. Unos segundos pasaron para que un niño completamente materializado apareciera ante los ojos de Ryeowook quien lo llenaba de besos.

Kyuhyun totalmente incrédulo se fue acercando pues la alegría de Ryeowook era auténtica, después de tanto tiempo sin ver la sonrisa que lo enamoró, ahí estaba nuevamente.

—Acércate amigo, ven y toca al estúpido muñeco— mencionó con cierto grado de ironía.

Kyuhyun no sabía exactamente qué es lo que estaba haciendo pero tan pronto como tomó la mano de aquel muñeco, por algunos instantes no fue sólo un muñeco, más bien era su pequeño que le volteo a mirar y le sonreía. Rápidamente soltó la mano y nuevamente volvió a ver al muñeco en brazos de Ryeowook.

—Suelta esa cosa Ryeowook, tenemos que analizar bien esto.

—Ya no hay nada que pensar— dijo mientras sacaba un sobre y se lo entregaba al señor.

—Pues felicidades, es completamente suyo, ahora vayamos a su casa, hay algunas instrucciones que deben de seguir.

Una vez dentro de la casa, tan pronto como el señor dio un paso adentro pudo sentirlo.

—Claramente esta es la casa donde el niño vivía, reconozco su espíritu está llena de energía de él, estando dentro recoge toda su energía pero si sale...— hizo una pausa para abrir la puerta y llevarlos afuera —Afuera no es más que un simple muñeco.

Ryeowook dio un paso fuera de la casa quedando en el pórtico sin embargo un miedo lo llenó al ver que su pequeño no era más que un simple muñeco de trapo por lo que inmediatamente entró sintiendo nuevamente a su niño y tranquilizándose.  Kyuhyun no sabía ni que pensar pero al ver la felicidad de su esposo no dijo nada tan sólo lo aceptó.

—¿Por qué siento que estas instrucciones vienen con una serie de advertencias?

—En realidad sólo una… No tienen que pasar más de un turno del reloj de arena— mencionó el señor entregando un pequeño reloj de arena —Nunca, antes de que el tiempo acabe deben poner nuevamente al muñeco en su caja, y pasar un día antes de volverlo a sacar

—¿Qué pasaría si se pasa más tiempo?

—Mis productos… bueno la gente menciona que son cómo la droga amigo, divertidos de usar pero peligrosos, si ignoras esa simple regla podrían enloquecer, créeme cuando te digo que pueden enloquecer, creerás en una mentira, creerás que el muñeco es algo real, después ni siquiera tendrás que tocarlo para que la ilusión funcione, te olvidarás del accidente e inclusive olvidarás que me contrataste, la mente borrará lo que necesite borrar para mantener la mentira con vida… Si pasa algo de eso no es mi responsabilidad porque ya les he dado las advertencias y bajo aviso no hay engaño.

El señor se marchó y durante los dos primeros meses siguieron ambos esa sencilla regla.  Sin embargo hubo cierta ocasión en la que Kyuhyun debió viajar por una semana al centro de Seúl, dejando así a Ryeowook solo, él confió en que Ryeowook seguiría la regla, lamentablemente eso no pasó y durante esos días en ningún momento Ryeowook dejó al muñeco, la ilusión de tener a su pequeño corriendo por la casa, riendo con él hizo que no pudiera seguir las reglas y terminó creyéndose la mentira.

Para cuando regresó Kyuhyun no tenía idea de lo acontecido en esa semana sin embargo poco a poco las actitudes de Ryeowook lo fueron poniendo alerta, llegaron a pelear en algunas ocasiones.

—Vamos tienes que entenderlo, esto no es real

—Mi niño es real, ¿Qué pasa contigo Kyuhyun, acaso ya no nos quieres?

—Claro que te quiero pero tienes que entender, las cosas no son como las piensas.

Varios días pasaron y Kyuhyun decidió que lo mejor sería trabajar desde su hogar sin embargo cada día que pasaba cumplía menos con sus obligaciones, esa mañana en particular se encontraba realmente mal, tanto física como mentalmente hablando. Entró a la cocina encontrando a un animado Ryeowook dándole de comer al muñeco el cual estaba completamente embarrado de yogurt, con una mirada rápida al comedor - cocina notó todos los trastes sucios y con un suspiro cansado se sentó frente a él.

—Buenos días— saludó sin embargo fue olímpicamente ignorado.

—…

—¿Pasaste la noche con él otra vez?

—…

—Estaba acordándome de lo que te dije después del funeral— una mirada se centro en él inmediatamente —Te dije que la vida podía ser cruel a veces, que teníamos que ser fuertes para poder superar lo que sea incluso cuando pensemos que no lo somos, te dije que sería fuerte por los dos hasta que mejorarás— una sonrisa melancólica salió de sus labios —Esto se ha vuelto un caos, resulta que no soy tan fuerte como pensaba y te necesito tanto como tu a mi pero se que podremos superar esto juntos o hacer que nos separe, ¿Qué eliges Ryeowook?

—¿Qué funeral?— preguntó Ryeowook totalmente confuso.

—Tienes que poner esa cosa en su caja— dijo alzando un poco la voz.

—No pondré a mi hijo en una caja.

—¡No es tu hijo!— gritó levantándose de la mesa completamente furioso y tomándolo por la fuerza de la muñeca.

—Kyuhyun, me haces daño…

—Tú también— dijo exaltado Kyuhyun mientras abría la puerta ante una mirada completamente horrorizada por parte de Ryeowook.

—Te llevo fuera para que veas lo que tienes en tus manos… Es mi culpa por dejar que…

No pudo continuar hablando pues tan pronto como estuvo completamente fuera de la casa se dio cuenta de la situación, él no estaba tomando la mano de Ryeowook estaba sosteniendo la mano de una muñeca, tan pronto lo notó lo dejó caer.

_ —Estaba enloqueciendo y yo no sabía qué hacer así que escondí el muñeco para que no pudiera encontrarlo y él… él se suicidó. _

_ —Te dije que no era mi responsabilidad amigo. _

_ —Sólo quiero que vuelva, necesito que vuelva. _

_ —Necesitaré un conjunto de ropa que haya usado al menos una vez, no lo laves, también necesitaré un mechón de su cabello y un objeto valioso para él. _

—Por aquí cariño— dijo abrazando a Ryeowook dentro de la sala —No volverá a pasar, lo prometo.

_ —¿Funciona en adultos también? _

_ —Nadie se ha quejado nunca. _

**Author's Note:**

> Historia creada basada del cortometraje ''El creador de muñecos'' o por su titulo en inglés ''The Dollmaker''


End file.
